


【澜夜】【澜巍】玩具

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 主澜夜，cp洁癖勿入，有角色死亡狗血替身梗





	【澜夜】【澜巍】玩具

**Author's Note:**

> 主澜夜，cp洁癖勿入，有角色死亡  
> 狗血替身梗

厚重的落地窗帘沾着窗边灰尘拖在地上，镂空纹路一点儿没营造出该有的轻薄感，相反，在黏湿燥热的卧室中只是平添一份沉闷。  
卧室配套的卫生间门没有关闭，照明灯还孜孜不倦地在里面亮着光，亮的甚至有点刺眼，那淋浴过后的潮湿气息就顺着敞开的洁白门板兜兜转转混入整间卧室的空气中，让凌乱床铺中央耸动身躯的两人气息也与干爽无缘。  
气息是湿热的，声线是黏糊的，像夹着糖水，甜腻腻入喉，一不小心就被呛得小声咳嗽，哼哼唧唧半句话都说不全。它又是愉悦的，是愉悦中透着痛苦，痛苦中又渗出身不由己的愉悦，时高时低，如同雨林中高歌浅唱的鸟雀，站在留有雨后春露的枝头，眼睛乌黑明亮，毛羽美丽顺滑，它展开有力的翅膀伸着脖子边唱边飞，前方就是由天际倾泻而下的清澈瀑布，哗哗拍打水面不得平静。鸟儿沿瀑布表面一路向上飞往高空，水珠溅了它一身，毛羽全湿了，不如形容为水中的鱼，浑身都是水。  
能不是浑身么，连腿间都是分不清来自谁的液体，被拍打出细密的泡沫，从空隙一点点吐出来。粘腻而又色情得让人不想移开眼睛。  
声音陡然拔高，乐章步入高潮，床上两人的身体都开始紧绷颤抖，即将把堆积的全部感觉，快乐也好，难耐也好，一泄而出。  
只可惜，总会有不配合的外物搅乱这美妙的体验：  
“小巍...”  
嗓音过分的低沉温柔了，带着差点登顶的鸟儿一瞬跌落水中，被水流冲上岸，真的成了脱水的鱼。刚脱水的鱼，眼睛理所当然也是湿的。

沈夜揉着酸胀的眼睛迷迷糊糊看向窗帘，晨曦正从窗帘上的镂空花纹中挤进来，呼吸间尽是性事后的一言难尽的味道，毕竟二人完事后没有洗漱没有换床单被套，都疲惫得就着那潮湿入睡，味道从房间散不出去，被褥掀开后更是惹人频频皱眉。  
他从床上挪了半天才舍得下去，一落地腰酸腿软险些跌倒，股间液体干涸凝在皮肤上，没凝住的就顺着大腿内侧往下流。虽然不是第一次，但那感觉还是挺难受的，沈夜捡起地上自己的内裤随手擦了擦，不急不缓走向浴室。  
大清早的热水来的有点慢，他受凉打了个喷嚏，赤脚在冰凉地面上点了好几下才等来热水。他赶快钻进水流下面，热气在周身慢慢升起，驱散了方才那些寒冷，热水冲击发顶，一路流过脊背到腰部，竟然让腰也没有那么酸了。冲热水澡挺舒服，一时有些不想出去，所以他将沐浴露打了有两边，着重清洗了自己身后，穴口可能有点肿，手指碰上都是疼的。从滑过睫毛又滴落的水珠间，沈夜看到洗漱台上两个牙刷杯，一个他的，一个小云澜的，小云澜此刻应该还在呼呼大睡。  
昨晚他喊了小巍...  
可他的名是夜，不是巍。  
定是一不小心水进了眼睛，酸涩得难受，沈夜干脆闭起眼睛仰起头，任水流无限冲洒在自己身上，灯光太亮，感觉眼皮外不是黑色，是红色。  
哥哥沈巍已经走了一年多了，他和赵云澜现在是情侣关系，同居，在外要多高调有多高调，搞得周围人人尽皆知。  
-“哇我好羡慕他们啊，你觉得他们两谁追的谁？”  
-“嗯...都有可能，他们不是从一开始就经常在一起互怼嘛，当时我就觉得那哪是怼啊，那就是秀恩爱！”  
-“我也觉得我也觉得！我猜是赵云澜先追的沈夜！”  
-“我觉得沈夜主动也有可能哦。”  
-“总之有情人终成眷属就好。”  
就到这种...大家有时候都不专门避着他们八卦的程度。  
哪里来的有情人终成眷属，说到底他觉得他们还是没有度过“试试”的地步。  
洗完澡，待一切收拾妥当，沈夜穿上干爽的衣服跑去厨房做早餐，他没有沈巍细心周全，一直忘记买围裙，昨夜吃了夜宵的锅碗瓢盆堆在池子里，现在头发也吹得半干不干，衬衣从下至上只系到第三颗扣子，情事中留下的咬痕就明晃晃挂在颈上毫无遮掩。他还三心二意煎着蛋，想东想西，比如想着他曾经看到哥哥为了照顾小云澜时不时发作的胃病，会在早上熬好暖暖的粥，他的这个煎蛋可能不够，要不要也熬一个；比如想着万一小云澜起床煎蛋都凉了，怎么热好啊，要不不热了管他呢；又比如想着，马上就有个假期，小云澜之前给他说好要去旅游，去哪里好呢；再比如，小云澜现在穿的宽松衣服配着他那头毛糙的乱发竟然有点好看...  
“什么味道...小夜！你的蛋糊了！”  
“什么？你的蛋才糊了！”  
“我说你煎的蛋。”赵云澜赶快上前帮他关掉火，只见原本金黄的蛋已经黑了一半黏在锅底，干巴巴的焦糊味扑鼻而来，是挽救不了的局，“你愣愣的想什么呢，之前小巍煎蛋可...”  
可熟练了。  
自知说了不该说的，赵云澜即使住口，但讲出口的话怎么有收回的道理，再如何抓耳挠腮都收不回去。沈夜应该也听到了，他看他沉默背过身，从柜子里拿出一袋新买的小米，仿佛没事儿人般。  
“喝不喝小米粥？”  
尾音都是一如既往上翘的，他偏长的头发随意扎在脑后，不规矩的几缕头发从头绳中逃出来，搭在肩头，跑到脸侧，或是扫过他双目上卷翘的睫毛。  
赵云澜没敢多探究此刻那双眼睛里的情绪，他看眼表，等小米粥熬好可能时间就太晚了。  
“今天不喝了吧，我们早餐去外面吃。”  
“也好。”  
沈夜将还粘着焦了的蛋的锅就那样撇在灶台上没再搭理。  
三人中，沈巍是收拾房间最干净的。  
先前能有哥哥粘的沈夜努力当着一个“巨婴”，现在不行了，小云澜也是。刚同居的几天里两人竭力过着新人情侣火热的小日子，是“放纵”两字的鲜明体现，哪有精力管家务琐碎，终于有一天，在家堆得差一点就无处落脚时沈夜被迫带上皮手套给家进行大扫除，而那天赵云澜帮他收拾了不到一半就被公司领导因急事叫了去。  
还能怎么办，继续打扫呗。一整天下来的腰酸背痛的程度不亚于小云澜压着他从床上做到沙发上。晚上八九点赵云澜才回来，一进门，房间入目虽不至于一尘不染但也整洁了不少，至少像人住的地方了。  
沈夜累的平摊在沙发上，见他回来眼皮都不抬一下，两手搁在肚皮上装死，非得他提着犒劳的蛋糕走到跟前，才嗅着那味道一点点回神。  
“小蛋糕？”沈夜不禁吞咽一下口水，他下午都还没吃饭，忙忘了。  
“嗯，抹茶的，不错吧。”  
...抹茶的啊。  
“怎么看着不开心啊你？”赵云澜看着鼓起一边脸颊的沈夜问道。  
“大概因为你今天回来太迟了”，沈夜吃进一块儿蛋糕在嘴里，含着口中抹茶甜味侧身搂住赵云澜脖颈，将嘴唇印上他的嘴唇，舌尖卷着蛋糕和他纠缠，唾液互换，蛋糕不知被谁吞咽了下去，那点甜味都被人揪住不放，连带对方努力往自己口中吮吸。  
那之后，收到奖赏的沈夜渐渐开始主动收拾房屋，学着像沈巍那样细致一点、再细致一点。没看出来这其中也能得到一点乐趣，像将欢爱过后的衣物扔进洗衣机，夜晚是自己和小云澜缠绵，白天是自己和小云澜的衣服在轰轰响得洗衣滚桶里缠绵。洗漱台上两个牙刷杯贴着放置，有一次洗脸，他还看到那两个牙刷软毛也悄悄贴在一起，静静站在柔和灯光中，有点可爱。当晚是他都没想到的情动，虽然在性事上他一直不难为自己压制呻吟，但如此放浪言语也是首次，无所顾忌地随着赵云澜动作摆动腰肢，任他将自己摆出各种羞耻姿势。  
赵云澜顶弄他一直很凶，边顶边啃咬，快达到高潮了就猛地吻住他，搅乱他的呼吸直至他徘徊在窒息边缘泪流满面。多数时候他都是在被肆无忌惮翻搅的疼痛中寻找快感，他以为那就是小云澜床事方式，疼，但是后期也能得到快感，他可以习惯。  
如果这晚小云澜没有喊“小巍”的话。  
那一刻除了声音，他的动作，他整个人都是温柔的，是透出宠溺的。小云澜没有吻他，所以他就死命咬住了嘴唇，第一次压抑自己的呻吟，高潮变得太过艰难，呼吸一口都是奢望。他突然想起小云澜那次给他带来抹茶蛋糕，不是因为他爱吃，不是因为小云澜自己爱吃，而是曾经三人聚餐，沈巍说“那给我来一个抹茶蛋糕吧...嗯，其他的太甜，这个刚刚好。”  
然后他看着橱窗内制作精心的抹茶蛋糕下意识说“老板，我要这个。”  
狐狸尾巴一旦露出来，想完全收回去，难。  
这是两人感情再度改变的开端。  
赵云澜对沈巍的思念可能又达到了另一个高度，沈夜发现赵云澜有时会坐在床边，面对着透明的窗，背对着闭合的房门呆呆坐一个下午，火红的晚霞映红整个房间时他才出来，身后留下那心头血般的红，然后他揉揉眼睛，给他说想吃什么，我们出去吃吧。  
一段时间后，沈夜在一次打扫卫生中从床头柜最深处摸出一个红色的小盒子，上边绑着个完美的结。沈夜翻来覆去看了看，放回原地，五分钟不到他又折返回来，在好奇心驱使下心中发虚打开那个盒子，就像他即将触碰什么禁忌的东西，使人害怕紧张又兴奋，偷吃禁果的人可能都有这种感觉。  
里面安静躺着一枚男士戒指。  
沈夜捏住戒指想看看，不料戒指连同勾住的海绵被一并从盒子里拽出，底下藏着一个小纸条：To 我的爱人，沈巍。  
还有一张发票，购买日期是沈巍走前一个月。  
其实他差不多猜到了，不过亲眼看到还是难受，牙齿咬住下唇却不想使劲令自己更疼，他张口深呼吸，空气刚跑进去一半又被哽咽着吐出来，根本不能进行一次彻头彻尾舒适的呼吸体验，就更谈何让大脑编出一套理由安慰自己，让手平稳地将戒指放回原处。  
... ...  
赵云澜当然没发现他的秘密被人看到，抽屉里堆的零碎物品太多了。  
赵云澜陷入情欲时看着他的脸又喃喃了一声，小巍。  
又一声。  
又一声。  
沈夜屁股里还夹着他那根迟迟不发泄完然后安静下去的火热，硬物磨得他敏感点都开始发麻，两瓣臀肉被撞得尽是红印，腰两侧也是被手指大力捏出的印记，身体有多燥热，内心就有多冰凉。沈夜闭上呻吟到发干的嘴唇，用手臂抹掉早就因忍不住痛意快意的糅合而涌出的眼泪，他抬起腿，一脚将赵云澜从自己身上踹了下去。  
赵云澜冷不丁在耕耘中被踹了一脚坐在床尾直发蒙，半晌才反应过来自己刚刚没有控制住，说了什么出口。  
“小...小夜....我...”  
可是沈夜已经翻身下床，不顾从股间流出的秽物走进浴室，将门狠狠摔上。不多时，水流淋下来的声音从门里传出。  
最初谁能想到，不动声色的暗恋三年，又光明正大的同居一年，一切能在不到半年的时间里回归零点。  
这一晚没有一个人尝试挑起对话。赵云澜没有睡觉，而沈夜第二天一大早睡醒，像往日那样收拾好一切前脚出了门。赵云澜以为沈夜会在公司，甚至买了好几样早餐提去，可是沈夜不在，中午不在，下午不在，晚上回家也等不到沈夜回来。他打开手机再次拨通沈夜手机，从电话那边响起规则的“嘟嘟”声。  
...  
嗡——  
...  
嗡——  
...  
嘈杂的人群中，沈夜拿起手边不断震动着的手机，向吧台中的人要来一根尖细的硬物，他将卡从手机侧面戳出来，掰碎扔进面前的特调酒中。  
一个人突然扒到他身边吧台上为他点了一杯酒，酒液是通透的红色。  
“嗨，你相信一见钟情吗，一眼认定，这就是我未来想度过余生的人。”  
“不相信。”  
沈夜端起酒杯抿了一口，又改了措辞，“相信。”


End file.
